Thunderstorms
by Kalla
Summary: A lone figure on a windowsill, a thunderstorm, and thoughts. It's up to you to determine whose they are :)


_A/N: This is a little peice I did ages ago, when I first started writing for characters in Gundam Wing. It's up to you to figure out who is telling the story. I don't own the characters, but I claim the thoughts as my own - I feel the exact same way._

Thunderstorms

Kalla

  
I've always liked thunderstorms. I don't know why. They send chills up my spine like nothing else can. Maybe it's their sense of surprise, their sudden calm, then the clap of thunder that makes me jump. 

I could spend hours here, on this window seat, just watching the storms that roll by. I didn't get to do this before. It didn't rain much back then.. at least.. not real rain. Never a thunderstorm. They can't replicate storms on the colonies. It's much too dangerous. 

So now I sit here and watch the rain fall to the earth, watch the lightning flash and fork over the sky, and listen to the peals of thunder in the distance, quickly approaching. 

It's always best when you hear it far off first, then listen to it draw closer. It's as if it's preparing. Preparing to strike, preparing to destroy. I know it does destroy, somewhere, each time I hear particularly loud thunderclaps. I know that the storm's lightning has brought something to destruction. Perhaps a tree, a radio tower, or even just a scorched part of the ground. 

There was one - and I did jump. I could see the fork in the distance. It struck something that glowed brightly for a moment. Ah.. that's what it was. The power here is gone now. Even better. The lightning flashes lead me into the room to get a candle, and light things enough to find the matches to get it lit. It's just enough that it isn't dark, and so it doesn't distract me from the raging storm, which is what this now proves to be. The trees in the yard are whipping now, the wind has picked up. 

It's getting closer now. That fork wasn't very strong, and it didn't seem to hit anything, but the sound carried faster that time. It seems to be picking up strength. Yes.. it is picking up strength, the flashes are much more frequent. 

My heart pounds in my chest as I watch the streaks across the sky, in brilliant violets, blues and greens. The thunder is loud in my ears, and I know I shouldn't be near this window now. But I don't care. I'm going to watch anyway. I can't tear my eyes away. 

It's getting closer. That streak was followed immediately by sound, and it was close enough to shake the walls. I raise one hand to the glass, feeling the vibrations of the reverberation, my breath coming more quickly, anticipating the next. 

There it is. Not ten feet from where I sit. The sound is deafening, the light unbearable, but I watch, my heart in overdrive, my breath short. It is almost an erotic moment, an act of nature fulfilled somewhere. The light fades; the sounds die. Nothing was damaged. There is a large mark on the ground, but nothing more. 

The light still flashes, the sounds still come, but the storm is dying away from us now. My heart begins to slow; my breathing returns to normal. My forehead touches the glass next to my hand as I listen to the sounds fade, as I watch the flashes continue to light up the sky. I close my eyes, and shiver from the memory. Never has anything else made me feel quite like this. 

"You were watching too?" I look up into the glass to find a reflection of a second candle held by a pale hand. I turn and look up into smiling blue eyes, and I nod. 

"Spectacular, wasn't it?" I nod again, not trusting my voice. He smiles, the candlelight casting shadows over his face. 

He sets the candle down beside mine, and I move on the soft leather to offer him space. He sits, curled up a little, and leans against me, and sighs in content. "I wish I had known. We might have watched it together." 

I look up at the sky, and reply, softly. "I would have liked that." 

A soft sound accompanied my words, and a streak flashed in the distance. 

I looked down, and he looked up, and we smiled, settled and prepared for the show. 

~owari~ 


End file.
